


A Change in Tempo

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [6]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good breakfast starts the day off right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Send your cards and letters to Rana. Seriously. She strokes my ego to keep me writing then stomps on it good to make the story readable for everyone else.

Dinner was delicious and the rest of the evening promises to be quiet--the perfect end to a long day, a busy day, a very, very good day. Hopefully with two more like it to follow in their bartered holiday in the country. Junsu and Changmin are watching a football match. Yoochun is paying as much attention to the TV as he is to his book, the reflection of the screen off his glasses catching Jaejoong's eye every time he looks up. Jaejoong has put on earphones, but is surprised to find he's getting just as much enjoyment from watching the rest of them through half opened eyes as he is from the music. Yunho comes in with the box of coconut cakes that Jaejoong had tried to hide when they were putting away the groceries. He slides one into Yoochun's mouth and Yoochun beams up at him.

"Hmm-mmm!" he seems to say as Yunho moves away. When Yunho turn back, Yoochun reaches into the box for another one to set beside him. Yunho offers one to Jaejoong from across the room, but he shakes his head, he isn't in the mood for cake. Yunho looks from the box to the boys on the sofa and back to the box. Instead of putting it back in, he places the treat beside the one at Yoochun's elbow.

Jaejoong closes his eyes for a few minutes. If he keeps them open he will be staring at Yunho with what is certain to be a ridiculously sappy smile. There are times he loves the man so much it frightens him, and it's not when Yunho's sick, it's not when he's standing up for all of them, it's not when they're making love, it always seems to be little moments like this: making sure Yoochun--the sugar junkie who missed stealing from the first box at the market--not only gets the first cake in the box but his fair share as well. And Yunho likely doesn't have a clue that it's anything special. That's what does it.

When Jaejoong opens his eyes, Yunho has taken his seat at the end of the sofa. He is holding the box out of reach of Changmin while holding a conversation with Junsu; Junsu and Yunho are grinning from ear to ear, Changmin is not. Jaejoong wonders if he wants to know what's going on and decides he doesn't. At least he doesn't have to worry about the sappy smile making an appearance anymore. Changmin gets up, lunging toward the end of the sofa, and the box gets passed to Junsu, a cake making its way into Junsu's mouth during the short time the box is in his hands before it gets passed back again to avoid Changmin. The pattern continues, but it doesn't take long until Changmin gets fed up and dives over the arm of the sofa, tackling Yunho in order to get at Junsu, who is now in possession of the box and laughing too hard to get away. When the dust settles, Changmin has his head on Junsu's thigh, his feet in Yunho's lap, a cake in his mouth and a look of satisfaction on his face. That boy will always end up getting what he wants.

The room quiets again, and stays that way until the football match is midway through the second half. Changmin pushes himself up onto his elbow, and it piques Jaejoong's curiosity enough for him to bring one ear back into the room.

"You're falling asleep," Changmin says sleepily, tugging on Junsu. "Lie down."

"I want to watch the match," Junsu insists, even as he stretches out in front of Changmin, who wraps an arm over his chest.

"Then watch the match," he replies, his voice muffled, his face pressed into the back of Junsu's neck. Yoochun is watching them both with a soft expression on his face. Suddenly, the idea of lying in someone's arms sounds really good to Jaejoong. He looks over and meets Yunho's eyes, then glances toward the bedroom. Yunho nods, seeming grateful for an excuse to get out from under two pairs of feet. As he stands, he reaches for the remote.

"Leave it," Yoochun says quietly. "Junsu wants to watch the match."

Jaejoong and Yunho both look over to the two guys very obviously asleep on the sofa, then back to smiling Yoochun. Yunho turns the sound down a bit, and Yoochun nods. "Good night," he says.

"If you need help moving them, you're out of luck," Yunho warns.

Yoochun snorts. "If I need help moving them, they're staying there."

Jaejoong reaches the bedroom first, but Yunho is the first one into bed. The coolness of the sheets and the warmth of Yunho's skin are both so delicious that Jaejoong closes his eyes for a moment to revel in it. When he opens them again, the light is different. He's facing the other way. Yunho's fingers are brushing over what he knows is his morning erection. Damn!

"Good morning," Yunho says low and husky into his ear.

"No!"

The touches stop, but Jaejoong can feel laughter against his back. "It's not?"

Jaejoong turns over into the light of Yunho's smile. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I didn't even get a good night kiss."

"Sure you did. It went something like this. Good night, Boo Jae."

The kiss is soft and tender, the ideal kiss to go to sleep to. But they're not going to sleep, they're waking up. Jaejoong buries his hands in Yunho's hair and gives the next kiss, just as soft, just as tender, but opened mouthed and wet. "Good morning, Yunho," he says, when he takes his tongue back.

"Ohgodyes."

~~~

"That was wonderful!"

Jaejoong smiles at the compliment as he puts the lids on the jars of preserves, then smiles wider as he glances at Yoochun perched on the counter and leaning against the refrigerator. "I'm pleased you enjoyed it."

"I didn't get to try any peaches though."

The sound of Yoochun's voice makes Jaejoong freeze. That isn't the voice they're used to hearing around the house, this is the one Yoochun uses to charm every woman in the room. And as Jaejoong is the only person in the room, that soft, smooth, low voice makes his stomach flip.

"I gave the rest to Junsu," he says, the bald truth being the only answer he can come up with.

"No!" There's the Yoochun who tags along after meals. This Yoochun can be dealt with.

Jaejoong opens the fridge and takes out a bowl of mangos. "These were too juicy, they would have made the crepes soggy." He rips a piece off of a leftover crepe and wraps a piece of fruit. Then he dips the bundle in the remaining whipped cream. "Will this do?"

The look in Yoochun's eyes is hungry, and Jaejoong is almost certain it isn't all for the mango. Four fruit-filled crepes--one blueberry preserve, one fresh strawberries, and two with bananas and chocolate--shouldn't leave a person looking like he hasn't touched food in days. He isn't reaching for anything, though; his lips are parted just enough to be an invitation, only opening wider when the food actually approaches. Like always. But today, Jaejoong is really watching. Appreciating. Wondering what's changed.

It's the sound of the door swinging closed that startles him into turning. Guiltily. Changmin is watching Yoochun with the smallest hint of a smile then turns toward the breakfast leftovers on the table. "There were mangos?"

"They're delicious," Yoochun says, with chipmunk cheeks.

"They look it." But Changmin isn't looking at the fruit and Yoochun gives him a close-mouthed grin. Changmin's gaze returns to the bowl as he picks out a piece of mango and Jaejoong startles again when the fruit is brushed against his lips. "Have you tried it?"

"Of course I've tried it. I'm the cook."

Changmin takes a step closer. "Have you tried it?" he asks, his tone far more intimate and Jaejoong is learning to know that voice. He's suddenly hungry himself and so he parts his lips for the fruit to slip into his mouth. Changmin licks his own lips slowly, leans in the slightest bit, then turns his head so his eyes slide back over to Yoochun. "Did you get any lingonberry?"

Yoochun shakes his head furiously and Changmin smiles as he pulls off a piece of crepe and opens up one of the jars again. A dollop of the deep red tart berries is placed in the middle and he folds the piece into a small cone to scoop up some cream. He leans on the counter beside Yoochun, teasing him with the treat. "I'm starting to get why Junsu's so pissed off about this little ritual."

"Junsu's not pissed off," Yoochun says, swallowing to be ready for the coming taste. "He knows he can feed me anytime he wants."

Changmin blinks, his jaw dropping for a second before he narrows his eyes. So much for the illusion of him being the one in control. Yoochun's lips curl upward just the slightest bit as he waits for Changmin. Changmin stands up straight and asks, "But would he feed you lingonberries...and cream?"

As Yoochun opens his mouth to answer, that combination is slipped in; there is laughter in his eyes and the answer to the question in his blush. Jaejoong smiles and turns to wrap another piece of mango while asking Changmin, "I thought you were going riding with Junsu and Yunho?"

"Beautiful fresh air and noisy machinery didn't appeal today."

"You're still mad about the cakes," Jaejoong guesses, watching Changmin from the corner of his eyes.

"No," Changmin snorts. "My back's a little sore from sleeping on the sofa all night. Driving the quad for hours wouldn't help."

"I tried to wake you up," Yoochun speaks up, despite the cream. "It wasn't happening."

"But you even took my bed warmer."

"Finders keepers," Yoochun says, licking his lips and reminding Jaejoong very much of a cat.

"At least I got coffee delivery being closer to the kitchen." Changmin smiles at Jaejoong, and Jaejoong feeds him the now wrapped, dipped mango. Changmin takes a taste of his fingers at the same time and Jaejoong can't ignore the atmosphere in the room any longer.

"Me, too," Yoochun whispers.

Jaejoong takes the request for more--he's assuming mango, no matter his suspicions to the real meaning--as an excuse to turn away from Changmin's eyes. He's nervous. That bothers him.

It was simple before; he was with Yunho, Junsu and Yoochun fooled around when they were both in the mood, and Changmin was too young. Now Changmin isn't too young, Junsu and Yoochun aren't just fooling around, and Yunho isn't just with him but part of him. Enough of a part that he can look beyond Yunho and still see him, reach and feel Yunho reach with him. Just like they did with Changmin.

Jaejoong thought he could do it on his own, had tried it earlier this morning. Watching Junsu chase the rest of them out of the kitchen with the mixer--before eventually using it on the cream--had stirred up some old feelings. Those feelings had turned into a kiss, sweet and light and rich, just like the whipped cream on Junsu's mouth.

"It's been quite a while since you've done that," Junsu said.

"Has it been too long?"

Warmth sparked to wickedness in Junsu's eyes, and Jaejoong braced for a bright, witty remark. But the warmth returned and the only thing Junsu voiced was the answer to Jaejoong's question. "No."

After all that, Jaejoong doesn't feel he has the right to be nervous. He'd invited Changmin into their bed. He's been the one encouraging Yoochun's very gentle, very sensual flirtation. He knows he could chase them both out right now and neither would hold it against him for a second. _He'd_ be kicking himself for letting them go, once they disappeared together. And they would. He remembers the look on Changmin's face when he thought it was Yoochun coming down the backstairs after the party. Wow, those mangos are juicy.

He drops the piece he's mangled and quickly wraps another, scooping up cream and reaching toward Yoochun in the same motion. He doesn't quite make it; Changmin's hold on his other wrist stops him from taking the step he needs to reach the counter. Changmin's tongue catching the juice running down his empty hand makes him gasp, and Yoochun's smile as he hops down from the counter makes the breath stop altogether.

"You're going to drip, Boo," Yoochun says and sweeps up the melting cream with his lips. He then takes Jaejoong's wrist in his hand and the mango gently in his teeth, hinting that Jaejoong should let go. No kidding he should let go, but Changmin is sucking on his fingers so he shouldn't be faulted for being a little distracted. Yoochun grins at Jaejoong with full eyes and full cheeks, then turns the expression on Changmin.

"He's delicious," Changmin says, and licks Jaejoong's thumb while holding Yoochun's gaze. "You shouldn't stop there."

Yoochun raises an eyebrow and delicately licks up the length of Jaejoong's little finger after a quick swallow. Jaejoong turns his focus to finding air for his lungs, it's going to be needed sometime soon. He can't seem to find it, and the search isn't helped by the way Yoochun smiles as he takes the next finger into his mouth, his lips brushing Jaejoong's ring. He closes his eyes as he cleans off the last two fingers, his tongue tracing a figure eight around the tips. And Changmin had better stay right where he is to hold Jaejoong up.

"Did I get it all?" Yoochun asks, lips flushed, eyes slowly opening to meet Jaejoong's. And suddenly Jaejoong can breathe and move and knows what must come next.

"Not quite," he says, pulls free of Yoochun's grip and moves his fingers to the back of Yoochun's neck. The butterflies in his stomach accelerate, because kissing Yoochun is _not_ something that he lets himself think about. Much. They know each other too well, the best of all of them most likely, Jaejoong can guess how it would be. Will be. Is. Oh God, so sweet, and not just from the fruit. The surprise is the warmth. Maybe those butterflies are moths, they seem to be insisting he get closer to the source. A pleading sound comes from them--yes, it has to be from the butterflies--and Jaejoong puts a little more pressure on the back of Yoochun's neck. His best friend doesn't need to be asked to take a step closer to share all his heat.

Annoying pushing and prodding at his arm and shoulder makes a corner of Jaejoong's mind inform him that his shirt is coming off. Changmin leaves the garment hanging over the arm currently in use keeping Yoochun from ever moving again, not that Yoochun seems in any more hurry to leave the molten silk of the kiss than Jaejoong. Changmin is determined though, and slips his hand between them, pulling Jaejoong's tank from out of his pants and laying claim to the flesh underneath. There's pressure, a firm suggestion.

"Come on, Yoochun. I know you can share."

Yoochun pulls back just enough to snarl softly, "For me it's a new toy. You wait your turn."

Toy? Snarl!? So much for knowing Yoochun best.

"You'll like it, trust me," Changmin whispers and Yoochun seems to have the same reaction Jaejoong does to those words. Or maybe it's to Changmin's hand cupping his throat. "I've been dying to do this for weeks."

"How many weeks?" Yoochun asks with a breathy voice and a raised eyebrow. Jaejoong's fingers seem to loosen of their own accord and his shirt falls to the floor.

"Three weeks, five days," there is a pause, "fourteen hours and thirty minutes." Another pause. "Give or take five minutes, by that point I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Riiiiight." Yoochun grins. And Jaejoong is sure that Changmin is grinning back even as his mouth starts leaving a hot, wet trail up the side of Jaejoong's neck. He loves this, there's no point in fighting it; he relaxes completely against Changmin. His head can rest heavily against the slightly higher shoulder, there's a different scent in his nose, the hand teasing the skin at his belly follows a different pattern, stirring up the butterflies again. He's starting to like their flutter.

"Now I understand the look on Yunho's face," Changmin pants into his ear.

So that's what almost scared him off; Jaejoong knows that look. He lifts a hand to thread through Changmin's hair as Changmin nuzzles under his jaw for a few more minutes. When they both look up, Yoochun is leaning against the counter, wide eyes staring over the hand covering the lower half of his face. He blinks, dropping his hand and pushing himself away from the counter. "Don't stop! What happened next?"

"Yunho and Changmin snap at each other a bit," Jaejoong says, standing up straight as he gets into the spirit of the re-enactment. He turns and pushes Changmin against the kitchen wall. "Then Changmin traps Yunho against the doorway, just to be extra scary." Changmin blinks a bit at the reversal, but the gleam that quickly appears in his eyes shows he doesn't mind. "Then he does this."

He's kissed Changmin in the past three weeks--did it this morning in fact--but it hasn't been since that night that he's done it with any real promise of going beyond a kiss. Changmin brings his hands up to hold Jaejoong's jaw, just as Yunho had held Changmin then. There is nothing soft and clinging about this kiss, it's demanding and hard; Jaejoong wonders how hard, so he takes the half-step to press against Changmin's body. He hears a low purr in Changmin's throat and Changmin's hand slips around his back to hold him there. Oh, yeah, Yunho had done that too. But Yunho had also reacted a little more strongly to the body contact. They must try to keep it authentic.

Jaejoong rolls his hips and Changmin breaks away with a hiss. "I didn't do that."

"Yes, you did. I saw you."

"We should move this to the bedroom," Yoochun says, suddenly right beside them.

Changmin's smile lights up. "You couldn't have seen me because you were standing right there, saying exactly those words."

"Seriously?" Yoochun's smile is even brighter. At Changmin's nod, he spins with a whoop and high-fives Changmin as he finishes the turn.

Jaejoong takes a step back, raising his chin as he does. Changmin's lips form an, "Oh," but it doesn't survive his aggressive smile. Yoochun's smile is smaller, but the laughter is shouting from his eyes. This calls for payback. He takes another step and his thighs hit the table. Some sightless rearranging and there is room for him to slide up to sit on it. "Your turn," he says.

Look at the laughter fade. Point for Jaejoong.

"What?" Changmin asks standing away from the wall, while Yoochun starts to look worried.

"I want to see the kiss in the stairwell."

Yoochun's lips part and his gaze drops to the floor, his eyes darting as if trying to find something. Changmin is taking even, deep breaths and biting his lip. He seems to sense when Yoochun looks up at him and says, "I don't remember." Before Yoochun can call him on his bullshit, he continues, "The feelings...." He nods and bites his lip again. "But what we did is...blurry."

Yoochun looks down at the floor again, focused with a small smile on his lips this time. "I'd been watching you all night so of course I saw you leave the room, and I followed. It was the sound of your feet on the stairs that made me run to catch up to you in the stairwell. The steps didn't sound right."

"I just need some air," Changmin says, looking up and meeting Yoochun's sidelong glance. Yoochun nods at the change in tense and his whole posture changes.

"Yeah, it was getting kind of warm in there." Yoochun's a good actor; in his head he's probably going down the stairs wearing the same grin he has on his face now.

"I thought you were always cold," Changmin mutters bitterly, turning his head to the side, away from Yoochun. Surprise flashes across Yoochun's face, he obviously didn't hear that bit in the stairwell. It seems Changmin is remembering just fine, and isn't a half-bad actor himself. Jaejoong's heart hurts watching him, even knowing how it all turns out. "You'll be missed, you should go back. I won't be long."

"You don't want my company?"

Chagnmin takes a deep breath. If he had been walking, he would have paused now, Jaejoong can see that. "I already have your company. What I want, I can't have."

Yoochun reaches up and touches Changmin's arm. "What do you want?" It's impossible to tell if it's innocent concern in his voice or an invitation. That's how Jaejoong has managed to stay at a distance until now, by only hearing half of what Yoochun says. He thinks. Changmin seems to hear the other half very clearly.

As Changmin turns--just a slight shift in the kitchen was likely a full 180 in the stairwell--Yoochun's grip on his arm tightens. The look on his face is as much a warning as his words, "For you to go."

Yoochun steps closer, his gaze warm and open, his lips the same. "Liar," he says softly.

Changmin's eyes open wide and his mouth softens in surprise, making it easy for Yoochun to kiss him. First. Changmin gets over his surprise fast. He kisses second. And third. And by number four he has eased them around so his back is against the wall and Yoochun is between his spread legs. Changmin's hands are everywhere, cupping the back of Yoochun's neck, sliding into his hair, tugging at his shirt to find the black-lettered skin at his waist.

When Changmin's fingers finally reach skin, Yoochun breaks the kiss but only to rearrange things. He lifts both hands to Changmin's face, not so much taking control but leading it seems, guiding the kisses with his hands on Changmin's neck and jaw, fingers slipping into his hair, brushing over his face. Changmin makes the next break, his head falling back against the wall, eyes staring into an unseen distance as he pants through open lips. His hands have stopped wandering, they've taken a grip on Yoochun's hips, the only movement the sporadic clenching of his fingers. Yoochun is tasting Changmin's throat, easing his way down to the open collar of his shirt and more than the top couple of buttons are open by the time he gets there. Jaejoong remembers that detail, too.

There is a sound from Changmin, a groan, a gasp, and his hands find purpose again, one drawing Yoochun's head back up, one disappearing from Jaejoong's view. The kiss seems to be expected by Yoochun, he leans into it with a clear moan, but then something changes. Jaejoong can't say exactly what, but the scene loses the feeling of reminiscence. Yoochun seems less passive, Changmin more certain, and Jaejoong is starting to get uncomfortable. He shifts things around as best he can and leans back on his hands, wondering how much longer he can stand to just watch.

"Wait a minute!" Yoochun backs up a couple of steps and does some adjusting of his own. "That's not how it went. You're cheating."

"But I've got you running away again," Changmin says, with a huge grin and a wink at Jaejoong.

"Like hell," Yoochun says, taking a step forward.

"Stop! Pants. Kitchen."

"You told!" Jaejoong says. Aloud. Shit.

"About the house rule, yes," Yoochun says, moving very casually so that Changmin is right behind him when he finishes the sentence. His face becomes very intense, his eyes drilling in the fact that it's all he told.

"That's good. He's obviously old enough to know about that now." But Jaejoong has really lost all concern in the almost slip-up as Yoochun keeps sauntering toward him. A smile grows on Yoochun's lips as his gaze drifts down Jaejoong's body to his crotch and settles there for awhile. Yoochun looks into Jaejoong's eyes as he stops at the edge of the table between Jaejoong's knees.

"C'mere," he says softly, reaching out, using just his fingertips to encourage Jaejoong to sit up. He then moves back just enough to keep that encouragement luring Jaejoong off the table. To slide against his body. Oh.

"Fuck," Jaejoong says, resting his forehead against Yoochun's. The pressure alone is.... "Fuck."

"Yeah. Uh-huh." Yoochun licks his lips and swallows hard. "We need to get out of here. Now."

Jaejoong thinks he's going to have to drag Changmin along with them, like he did last time, but when he turns back and is just about to reach, he sees Changmin pushing himself off the wall, pulling his shirt out of his pants. Getting a head start. This is good. Especially since Yoochun has already dragged him through the kitchen doorway. Once in the hall, Yoochun pulls harder toward his room with the reasoning, "Our bed's bigger."

Not the time to figure out how _that_ happened, but Jaejoong notes it for later. Now that they are in said bedroom, he needs to kiss Yoochun. Pull him close again, press their bodies tight. Yoochun helps, wrapping his arms around Jaejoong's back, one hand sliding down and pushing firmly on his ass. The fact that they are still fully clothed only makes it hotter. So does the subtle rock of Yoochun's hips, the soft sounds from the back of his throat. And that he still tastes like mangos. And Changmin.

"My turn," Changmin whispers in Yoochun's ear so that when Yoochun breaks the kiss and moves away, Jaejoong is looking right at him.

Okay, maybe he was a little premature with the clothes making it hotter thing.

Changmin slides his hand under Jaejoong's tank as he leans in, so that Jaejoong gets a jolt from the skin-to-skin contact of their bellies. It travels along his spine with Changmin's hands but eases with Changmin's kiss. It's soft and sweet, and Jaejoong thinks he can still taste coffee, but that could just be a memory from this morning. Before Jaejoong has a chance to double check, Yoochun taps him on the shoulder.

"You next."

Changmin looks sidelong at Yoochun and shoves him onto the unmade bed with a hand to his chest. Yoochun laughs as Changmin pounces on him and Changmin joins in as Yoochun flips them so he's on top. They look so good together. Yet they are both so very different. Sensitive Yoochun is feathering Changmin's skin with his fingers, like he wants to be sure he remembers it correctly. Brash Changmin has his hands buried in Yoochun's hair, stealing kisses between whispered endearments. Or insults. Or....

"Boo Jae," Yoochun calls. They are both staring at him. "Take your clothes off."

Duh! He's getting to it. And since he's got their attention, he peels off his shirt. Slowly. There are different kinds of naked, and Jaejoong enjoys this kind. He's good at it. In the right company.

"Was he wearing the rings last time?" Yoochun whispers to Changmin.

"Just the nipple. The barbell, not the ring."

"You should get one," Jaejoong says, kicking off his pants as he crawls onto the bed.

"Why? I can enjoy everyone else's."

Yoochun has fallen into a boneless sprawl on Changmin's chest, eyes closed, as Changmin traces patterns over the exact part of his back with the ink. He's so cute that Jaejoong can't help but kiss his cheek. His eyes slowly open and the rest of him flows off of Changmin, following Jaejoong and pushing him back onto the bed. "I'm going to abandon you for a bit," Yoochun says, patting Changmin's cheek.

"Go for it."

Jaejoong can hear the smile in Changmin's voice; his own eyes are already closed, an automatic reaction to the press of Yoochun's lips it seems. The lips move down his throat to the ring at his nipple. Yoochun is gentle with it, learning the feel of it with his tongue. Management keeps bugging Jaejoong to get rid of the piercings--too sexual they say as they want him to take his clothes off, again--but there is no fucking way that will ever happen because they are absolutely right. Yoochun moves down to the one at Jaejoong's belly button and is a little braver, using teeth and tugging. That's a direct line to his cock. Jaejoong groans and shifts his hips, and Yoochun smiles and lingers.

There are other shifts on the bed, and Jaejoong half-opens his eyes, hoping for a distraction to keep him from coming from the piercing alone, which would make Yoochun far too smug. He finds a distraction, but not one that helps. Changmin is making a close examination of the tattoo on Yoochun's back, tracing the black letters with his mouth, and the rest of Yoochun's skin with his hands. When he includes Yoochun's cock in the caresses, Yoochun gasps, but obviously approves of the idea as he turns his attention to Jaejoong's as well.

It's good. It's really good. That's not a surprise given how Yoochun kisses. Something seems to be missing though. Even as Changmin is lavishing attention on Yoochun, he has one hand lightly brushing over Jaejoong's ribs. All Jaejoong has to do is give those fingers a tug and he knows that Changmin's focus would turn without hesitation. Maybe a little hesitation, but Jaejoong wouldn't blame him. But that's not what's missing. Not that Changmin isn't the best thing since chocolate and chilies, but....

"Wait."

And they do. Now what?

He looks at Yoochun and begs him to know. He does most of the time, it's uncanny. And he seemed to know, in the kitchen. Maybe. But Jaejoong has spent so long not listening to that part of Yoochun's range that he doesn't know if Yoochun knows. Or if Yoochun knows that he knows. Or...fuck. Jaejoong covers his eyes and sighs.

But he also watches from under his arm. Yoochun glares at him as if he knows Jaejoong is watching. He probably does. He sits up on his heels, gives Changmin a quick kiss and says a few words, then he crawls over Jaejoong's body and moves Jaejoong's arm from over his eyes.

"Damn you, Jaejoong! There's too much going on right now. I can't guess."

"Fuck me."

Yoochun's face tightens, his eyes close and Jaejoong takes a breath to take it back. He knew it would be asking too much. His mouth is covered before the first sound come out. "For God's sake, _don't_ say it again."

The bed dips and Changmin settles beside them with full hands. "That was a 'yes' in case you missed it. Need any help?"

Jaejoong lets out his breath slowly, everything collapsing...almost everything collapsing in relief. Yoochun moves off his hands and knees to sit on Jaejoong's other side then takes the lube and condoms with a good imitation of a glare at Changmin's sweetly smug face. "Help from you, rookie? Pfft. Anyway, I need something to focus on." He gives up on the glare and gives Changmin a superior smile instead. "A free lesson for you: pay attention during the prep. You learn a lot about your partner."

"Junsu didn't--"

"Junsu and I are well-acquainted."

Jaejoong snickers and Changmin sneers at him. "Maybe the rookie should sit in the chair with a pen and paper and take notes, so he doesn't get in the way of the experts."

"Try it and I'll tie you to the bed," Jaejoong says.

Changmin's sneer turns into a huge smile, which means that either he doesn't believe it--silly boy--or they are going to have a very interesting conversation later. Preferably with Yunho present as well. The stillness on the other side is less encouraging, until Jaejoong takes a close look. Yoochun's eyes are distant and his face is flushed, but then so is the rest of him, so the idea didn't disgust him. Another possible conversation. Not with Yunho. Not the first one at least. Yoochun blinks and is instantly back in the room.

"So, Master Chef," Yoochun says with a wicked sparkle in his eye as he pops the lid on the bottle. "Any thoughts on how to prepare the dish?"

"I think you have enough experience in the kitchen to manage that on your own."

"This was your order. Give me a hint."

Jaejoong knows what he means but still the word "order" doesn't sit well. "It was a request," he says.

He can see Yoochun considering rebuttals, but in the end he settles for a quick kiss and the small smile that always warms Jaejoong's heart. "And it's my pleasure," Yoochun says. "Where do you want me?"

"Where you are is perfect." Jaejoong turns onto his side to face Changmin. "You. Scullery boy." He pulls Changmin down beside him and tries not to smile at the battle between indignation and amusement on Changmin's face. "Now stay there, I need a pillow."

Changmin reaches behind his head but Jaejoong grabs the arm for leverage and pulls himself right up against Changmin's side, his leg over Changmin's thighs, his shoulder braced against Changmin's chest and his head resting on the feather pillow close enough to stir the hair over Changmin's ear with his breath. In the moments of quiet that follow, he can hear Changmin thinking. And see his heartbeat.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay with this."

"That will be a nice change."

He can feel Changmin's smile. And Yoochun being so damn careful! Jaejoong pushes himself up enough so he can look over his shoulder. "Would you get on with it already?!"

Changmin explodes with laughter, reminding Jaejoong of the last time he used that phrase, while Yoochun ignores the request and puts on his serene face, which means if Jaejoong knows what's good for him he'll shut up and be a good boy. Yoochun should know by now that never works. But then he's never tried it while pressing right _there_. Jaejoong groans into the pillow and Changmin's laughter eases into chuckles while he reaches down to cradle Jaejoong's cock in his palm.

"We're not in a closet at the studio, if you haven't noticed."

How did he...? Jaejoong raises his head in surprise just as Yoochun twists his wrist; the combination makes him gasp. He hears Yoochun's soft laughter over the creak of the mattress caused by Changmin shifting onto his side. He traps Jaejoong's bent leg between his and Jaejoong's jaw with his free hand. Then Jaejoong is kissed, slowly, softly, leisurely--there's the word--reminding him they have all the time in the world. Not that he wants to wait _that_ long. He's willing to be distracted though, by clever caresses, outside and inside. Kisses deepen and his cock is stroked just enough so that he loses track of how long Yoochun is gone until he returns, settling against Jaejoong's back.

"Nice work," Yoochun says softly at Jaejoong's ear. He gets the next of Changmin's kisses. Just one. Then Yoochun puts his head down on Jaejoong's shoulder and presses in. Jaejoong makes the effort to allow it. He doesn't let people in easily, in any fashion, but he craves it too, on some level. The connection, filling him, pushing him to open up pieces of himself he keeps hidden, protected. He's always pushed boundaries and just like he's found in the rest of his life, the rewards of this defiant act far outweigh the discomfort. It isn't just the physical, as great as those rewards can be, but the confirmation that he has put his trust in the right hands. That he is trusted just as much in return. That together they can face anything, because the majority of the discomfort won't be experienced in the bedroom. Ironic that he thinks of this even as he considers asking Yoochun to stop. If Yoochun hadn't already. All that practice has made him really very good.

Changmin is good, too. The grip he has on Jaejoong's cock is loose, but enough for the pleasure to build steadily, adding rather than distracting when Yoochun starts to move forward again. Other than that, he's very quiet; his head is on the pillow, his other hand is resting in Jaejoong's hair, behind his ear. It's grounding, this silent strength in Changmin's steady gaze, his calm touch. It allows Jaejoong to focus on what he needs to focus on. But it feels like Changmin is holding himself at a distance and that can't be allowed to continue, so Jaejoong reaches down to Changmin's cock.

He hisses at the touch and captures Jaejoong's wrist. "No. You first."

"No way. I went first last time."

"So did I," Yoochun mutters against Jaejoong's skin, then starts to trace the letters on Jaejoong's back with his tongue. Starts to rock within him in time with the strokes along the lines of black ink. Starts to melt him from the inside out. They don't do this often--Yunho and he--and he's not sure why. Maybe it's because they set their patterns in various closets. Perhaps it's time to push some more boundaries. Yoochun knows exactly where to push, what patterns to make. His strokes have become longer but also faster so that the rhythm of the push hasn't changed. He trails the wet kisses up Jaejoong's spine to the muscle that joins it at the nape of his neck. Yoochun sets his teeth into it and the melting is complete.

"Damn, Yoochun," Changmin says roughly. "What did you do?"

The mouth leaves his skin but he can feel breath at his ear. "You think I'm telling you?" Yoochun's voice is soft and low and, holy shit, it really doesn't matter what he says! Jaejoong turns his head just enough to brush his cheek against Yoochun's.

"More," he whispers.

Yoochun moves strongly into him and Jaejoong's eyes fly open in surprise. That wasn't what he meant. But he doesn't think he'll bother explaining, as the melting feeling turns to flame. A small one at the moment, newly lit between his hip bones, between the firm grip without and cock within. He knows how the flame will grow and feels it gaining strength.

"Jaejoong." He automatically turns his head toward the sound of Yoochun's voice. As Jaejoong focuses on Yoochun's face, Yoochun smiles and kisses him. A hand--yes, it is Yoochun's--is playing with the ring in his nipple, while Changmin's is on his hip, pushing him more firmly onto his side. It makes the kiss easier; that, and the interesting sensations of the changing angle inside him, means Jaejoong doesn't feel like complaining about the loss of Changmin's touch. As long as it's not gone too long. When it returns, it's the other hand actually--the one that was on his hip--now bringing along.... Hot. Silky. Hard. Friction. Jaejoong pulls away from Yoochun to pant out the new sensations of Changmin's cock snuggled up against his, moving against each other in the wake of Yoochun's thrusts.

"What...?" Yoochun starts to ask, but ends with a breath of a laugh instead.

"I pay attention to my lessons," Changmin says, now so much closer. All of him. Where he should be. Jaejoong puts his hand on Changmin's shoulder, firm flesh curving into his palm, subtle movements shifting under the skin. There is a brush of hair against his face before Changmin's lips settle in the curve of his neck under his ear. Yes, he was always very diligent with his lessons. Jaejoong tightens his grip and arches his neck to give Changmin more room to study.

"Hey." Jaejoong hears Yoochun whisper and the tormenting mouth disappears. He turns his head just enough to confirm the kiss. Then he stays to watch; it's not anything like the ones he saw in the kitchen. There was a level of gentleness there, here it's all hunger, which fans the flame in his own belly to a full-blown fire. That feeling always makes it difficult to breathe when it first hits, although he doesn't get a chance to adjust this time as Changmin returns to molesting his throat, the base of his neck, his collarbones. The increasing tension makes him want to move. There's a hand on his hip though, reminding him that he isn't the one in charge today.

He feels a kiss press against his hair. "I know how to follow a lead, Boo," Yoochun says. "Let go. But you'd better hang on, rookie."

"I know all about hanging onto this one. But this time, I get to watch, too."

A note in Changmin's voice makes Jaejoong have to see his face. The expression he finds there is a harmony to one he's seen before. The thought of Yunho dulls the urgency of the tension but strengthens it overall. Now he can feel it. Feel everything. How Yoochun's always got his back, at the moment in every way that phrase can be interpreted. How Changmin knows how close he can get, how tight he can hold, and it might change, but never so that Changmin moves farther away. How they both get him. Have him. He can just be.

He settles inside his skin and lets the flesh take over; his hips move in the rhythm his body demands, but little strength is needed when Changmin and Yoochun interweave their own movements so perfectly. He feels the finale coming, in the press of Yoochun's face against his back, in Changmin's light panting. The fire of his own body freezes for an instant and he sucks in a lungful of air. Then everything is heat; it's almost painful and over far too soon.

It's like being thrown out of a dream; his eyes fly open and he gasps for air. The rest of the feelings settle in quickly, the lingering warmth, the liquid state of his muscles, the rightness that makes him smile. Yoochun has stilled and has a grip around his chest that won't be loosed soon if the wetness on his shoulder is any indication. Changmin has yet to fall, so Jaejoong reaches down and pushes him. He leans in for a hard kiss as his cock pulses in Jaejoong's fist.

Changmin's kiss softens as the initial tension eases. Even as Jaejoong releases him, he lingers on Jaejoong's lips, pulling away slowly as if to keep the gentle caress going with his heavy-lidded gaze, his small, dreamy smile. It's a very good look on him. His eyes gain some focus, though, when he looks over Jaejoong's shoulder. "You okay?" he asks.

"Very much so." Jaejoong turns and confirms Yoochun's wet lashes, but his voice and expression make Jaejoong wonder if they've been making jokes about the wrong one. Or maybe Super 'Su has earned his title if this is what he's been having to keep up with. Post-orgasmic is a good look on Changmin, but it seems to be Yoochun's purest state. As if all the protection he puts up against the world has been stripped away. Damn, maybe it's protection _for_ the world. One finger leads Changmin easily into a kiss. Leads Changmin. Easily. And when the sight of the kiss starts to stir things that should not be stirred right now, Jaejoong reaches up with the hand he'd had tucked under the pillow and tugs on Yoochun's ear. Yoochun's laughing as he pulls way from Changmin, and smiling and humming as he brushes his lips over Jaejoong's before leaning back.

He pulls out carefully, but Jaejoong still winces. He sees Changmin's quick frown beside him on the pillow. "I always hate that part," he explains.

"Me, too," Yoochun agrees. "Although I'm usually too dead to complain about it."

Changmin's eyes are closed, so Jaejoong turns carefully onto his back to see Yoochun. "Too dead? Is that bad?" he asks quietly.

"No." The answer is immediate, but incomplete. He lets Yoochun take his time finishing the clean up, even accepts a couple of tissues for his own hand, then motions for some more for the tremendous wet spot under his hip. By the time that is dealt with, Yoochun seems ready to continue. "I adore him." He looks at Jaejoong to reinforce the statement and Jaejoong nods, there's no reason to argue it. "But he's intense. Or I am when I'm with him. Or maybe it's just everything." Jaejoong nods again. He gets that. "This was comfortable."

Jaejoong considers being insulted, decides it's too much effort. "Maybe from where you were lying."

Yoochun grins, but the chuckles come from the other side. Changmin's eyes are far too alert.

"So, scullery boy," Jaejoong says, and grins at the way Changmin raises his eyebrows. He must know the phrase is going to be tossed at him at the most inconvenient moments. "Are you comfortable?"

"Extraordinarily. You're lying in the wet spot."

"The sacrifices your hyungs make for you know no bounds," Yoochun says, rolling off the bed to his feet. "But you should get this mess cleaned up or Junsu will find a replacement for that bat." He pulls Jaejoong up as well--how is anybody's guess, since Jaejoong's bones are still very much pudding. "Sheets are in the closet," Yoochun calls as he leads Jaejoong out the door.

Jaejoong wonders if leaving Changmin alone to do clean-up is the best idea; the boy has shown a talent for revenge. Just as he is about to remind Yoochun of this fact, he looks back and catches Changmin's eye. His warning turns into a smile instead as he lets Yoochun drag him to the shower.

Living in a group like this is all about sharing, and he wouldn't want to end up the only one surprised by the events of the day.


End file.
